solarisrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lore
The universe hasn't always been the way it is today. Many significant events have impacted the course of history for all of eternity. These happenings will forever be remembered. From the beginning of time to the rise and fall of nations, they affect the Solaris System and beyond. They are the lore. Creation of the Universe It's unknown as to what reality was like before the creation of the universe. When mortals ask the Gods, they do not give an answer. Maybe even the Gods themselves do not know. All that is for certain is that the universe came to be through the power of one being. It was powerful enough to shape everything into what we know as reality. Its motives for creation are unknown. Eventually, it split itself into many different beings known as the Gods. Together, they govern the universe and its laws, and maintain its balance. Billions of years ago, the gods created the Solaris System. They formed its shape and planted the seeds of life. These seeds evolved, from bacteria to various ecosystems. Eventually, sentient races were born. The most prominent ones, the humans, elves, dwarves, orcs, and merfolk, were known as the Great Five. They dominated their own respective planets, each forming different nations and cultures. Early Years of the Great Five Even before the Great Five made contact with each other, they had their own share of strife and triumph throughout their lives. Humans Humans originated on the planet Caelus. They were born on the plains of the continent Samag. Starting out as cavemen, they eventually advanced far enough to form tribes. Over the span of centuries, they spread out across Samag, and eventually discovering the other eight continents of the planet. The humans developed civilizations and waged war on each other. Eventually, in a brief period of peace, they were contacted by the dwarves. It was their first time finally making contact with the alien races they had seen and known about for centuries. They were excited, yet scared. The first contact with the dwarves was fairly ungraceful, for they could not understand their language, nor was their instruments capable of receiving their message at a good quality. Eventually the humans developed technology capable of responding back to the dwarves. They communicated, eventually making contact with the elves as well, and learned of each other's language. A century after their first contact, humans were finally able to take off and meet the other races in person. The elves, dwarves, and them met on a moon of Kowanda, the orcish planet. There they had a summit, where they discussed the future of their races and how their relations were going to be. Elves Elves originated on the planet Herasia. They were born in the great, continent-wide jungle of Namu. The floor of Namu was treacherous, with dangerous beasts roaming about and mercilessly hunting down the elves. They were desperate, and climbed the gargantuan trees in hopes of safety. It was safer up there, with less predators to worry about. The elves decided to make their home in the treetops. They did everything, from farming to even having battles in the branches of the great trees. Eventually the elves became advanced enough to venture back down to the forest floor. They conquered it, then spread out to other lands, forming civilizations in the four continents of Herasia. As homages to their havens in the treetops of Namu, they built mostly built flying cities with their advanced magic. Airborne homes were much more common than homes on the ground. The elves were later contacted by the dwarves and humans. Using their magic, they were able to quickly interpret their messages and reply. Eventually, they held their first meeting in a summit on a moon of Kowanda. Dwarves Dwarves originated on the planet Beetise. It was a harsh, icy environment. Most of the planet's life was forced into its extremely large caverns. The dwarves formed tribes and banded together for survival. Survival was tough, for there was a scarcity of food and resources. They perservered, however, by forming advanced agricultural techniques and inventing clever traps. Their love for their traps, which had served them well in bringing them food, grew into a love for technology. Technology became an important aspect in dwarven culture. As their machinery evolved, their civilizations grew. Eventually the dwarves were able to colonize the icy surfaces of Beetise. Being the most technologically advanced race in the System at the time, they were the first ones to discover the existence of alien life on other planets. They waited until they were advanced enough to receive the messages the dwarves were going to send them. When the humans and elves responded, the dwarves met them for the first time on a moon of Kowanda. Merfolk The merfolk originated on Veralia. Not much is known on merfolk history. During the various attempts by the other races to contact them, they declined meetings and offers, preferring a policy of isolationism. As a result, little is known about their history, government, technology or culture. Orcs Orcs originated on the planet Kowanda. They were social creatures and had quickly formed larged tribes. Ironically, the orcs were the most peaceful race of the Great Five at the time. An unknown event occured, however, which angered the orcs and sparked a war that lasted for thousands of years. The constant fighting had stagnated their growth in technology and magic, but hypertrophied their growth in aura and anima. The earliest documents of recorded orcish history states the tale of a hero known as Nkrumah. He was a leader who went against the beliefs of his warfaring race. Nkrumah was able to lead his people into subduing nearby tribes and unifying them into the first organized orcish nation. Then he led other tribes by example, allowing them to form their own nations. In a brief century of peace, the orcs were able to advance in technology, magic, and spread their kind throughout the five continents of Kowanda. This period of peace ended when a war, known as the War of the Seven Titans occured. Seven orcish conquerers annexed nearby orcish territories and waged war against each other, using their newfound technology and magic to develop even better weapons which scarred the planet's surface, turning most of it into a desert wasteland. Battles continued to be fought, until the day the humans and elves descended onto Kowanda's surface. The Fresing War When they were technologically advanced enough, the humans, elves and dwarves all met on Ethomia, a moon of Kowanda. Their very first meeting in person was called the Summit of Ethomia, where representatives from each race discussed their future relations and what this meant to each one of them. They also discussed what to do with the orcs, who were unable to respond to the messages left by the other three races. Initially, they decided to wait until the wars in Kowanda settle down. In the meantime, the races traded both goods and cultures with each other. They enjoyed a good, symbiotic relationship for a while. When the wars between the orcs weren't stopping, the humans and elves decided to send help in order to further advance the orcs. The dwarves wanted no part in this. The humans and elves attempted to resolve the orcish conflict. They tried reasoning, bargaining and even bribing. None of it worked, however, and eventually they resorted to attempting to stop the war with force. The joint force proved to be a formidable opponent to the orcs with their better weapons and magic, but the orcs proved victorious. They forced the humans and elves off of Kowanda. This failed operation was known as the Fresing War, named after a general who led the joint force. The Celestial War Eventually, the orcs calmed down enough to develop their civilizations enough to travel into space and meet with the other races. Using Kowandan resources, they were able to purchase technology from the dwarves and magic from the elves to boost their own advancement. After some time, the orcs would be able to be considered caught up to the other races. Now that they were all roaming about the Solaris System, they kept in close contact with each other. Questions arose on how they were going to distribute the different planets and sectors of the system to each race. They couldn't come on agreements, and tensions rose between the races. This escalated into a system-wide war known as the Celestial War. Nations of the same race banded together as they fought against the others in a quest for earning their parts to the system. Battles took place on moons and planets uninhabited by the Great Five. Great weapons scarred the surface of many lands. This war lasted for nearly half of a century. It ended when they all agreed that they were too tired to fight anymore. As a pact between the four races, they colonized a planet left unconquered by none of the Great Five. It was named Utopia, after the dream that someday they may all live in perfect peace. The United Races of Solaris, or URS, was founded to govern Utopia. As a result, Utopia was able to be left untouched during later wars. Category:Lore